1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanging clip for tools, and more particularly to an innovative one of simple construction and strong structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Tool accessories (e.g.: sleeves and connecting rods) are common products sold in hardware shops. For example, hanging clips for tools are often coupled with sleeves, which are then placed on shelves for the purpose of a well-arranged display and purchase. Yet, in view of endless theft phenomenon in society, anti-theft monitors are often installed in common hardware shops, but some dead corners cannot be covered by them, and sleeves could be easily disengaged by the thieves from the hanging clips. Hence, an anti-theft hanging clip for tools has been developed accordingly.
Notwithstanding a variety of anti-theft hanging clips for tools, the excessive complex components will lead to inconvenient assembly and higher manufacturing cost. For example, a conventional anti-theft hanging clip for tools structurally comprises: a clip body, an embedding member, of which male and female assembly portions are set correspondingly to the embedding member and clip body. When the sleeve is sleeved onto the clip body, the embedding member could be buckled onto the clip body by the male and female assembly portions, and said sleeve is also limited between the embedding member and clip body for guarding against theft. The aforementioned elements are separately fabricated and then assembled by buckling, so the excessive complex components will lead to inconvenient use or assembly and higher manufacturing cost.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.